Social media has become a disruptive platform for addressing many multimedia problems that could not be elegantly solved previously. For example, real-time social data may be utilized in semantic video indexing, video (or image) context annotation and visualizing political activity and flu outbreaks, among other examples. Social media streams (e.g., microblogging streams like Twitter®) may be a good indicator of crowd sourcing activity of a social community. The information in social streams is real time. As a result, such information may provide information about real life events quickly. World events such as the Egyptian Revolution, the London riots and the Japan Earthquake have been extensively captured using social streams such as Twitter® and Facebook® updates.